


X-Men Evo, take 364

by Neemie101



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, not quite sure what to put here...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neemie101/pseuds/Neemie101
Summary: This story takes elements from all sorts of places, but the main pieces are X-Men Evolution and the X-Men comics, particularly those in the Claremont era. The main premise is that of X-Men Evolution, with some of our heroes de-aged and trying to make it through high school. I’ve swapped around some of the characters ages, namely Wolverine and Storm, and introduced comic characters to fill their roles, namely, Banshee and Moira Mactaggart. Elements and Character traits from both the comic and show are going to be mashed into a coherent story.This story will mostly focus on Logan and Ororo, and while they eventually become the main pairing, it is very much a friends to romance type of story. During their time as friends, they will meet and date other people, mainly Mariko and Forge. Other partners will be mentioned, but they will not be focused on. As both characters will be (at least physically, in Logan’s case) underage, there will be no sexual content between them.I used the violence tag because I am unsure how descriptive I will get with certain details of the story lines, but I figure it’s better safe than sorry! I will also provide warnings in the chapters that contain it.





	X-Men Evo, take 364

**Author's Note:**

> I used the violence tag because I am unsure how descriptive I will get with certain details of the story lines, but I figure it’s better safe than sorry! I will also provide warnings at the start of chapters that contain sensitive content. Sections that contain sensitive content will *start and end with these symbols*, so if you still want to read the chapter, look out for those symbols.
> 
> I would also appreciate clean language in the comments. While I appreciate all encouragement, advice, and criticism, I will only publicly acknowledge those that can find clean words to get their point across.

Charles Xavier looked out the back window of his study, observing his students as he took a much needed break from his paperwork. Most of them were currently swimming in the pool, while others had taken shelter from the afternoon's heat in the trees lining the edge of the lawn. Their shorts, t-shirts, and flip flops a sure sign of Summer. A time for him to celebrate another successful school year, and an ideal time to ask others to join him.

He spared a glance at the files on his desk, profiles of mutants that he had been able to locate with Cerebro. This season held some promising potential students, Charles only hoped that they would choose to fight for his dream of peace, instead of the ideals of his former friend. He had no doubt that Summer was also an ideal time for his opponents to acquire new members as well. And as much as he wished for these newfound mutants to make the right choice, he would never force their hand. Magneto and Mystique however, might not be bound to the same set of morals. It was this concern that propelled him to go to newly manifested mutants as quickly as possible. Even if they didn’t decide to join him, at least he and his X-Men could prevent any unwanted “encouragement” from the other side.

Picking up the first file, he sent a telepathic message to Jean Grey. Asking her to accompany her on this first expedition. This young mutant was extremely powerful, Charles only hoped she would be interested in using her abilities for the benefit of others.


End file.
